


A man called lóšad

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a pandering shit, First Impressions, Jean takes an accidental punching, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Nicknames, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, Polyamory, Russian Levi, Spin-off fic, but tbh he's asking for it, consensual hatefuck, how to insult your lover in Russian without him noticing, mention of Eren/Erwin, mention of Eren/Levi/Erwin, mention of Levi/Erwin, professional cleaner Levi, spot the cameo Mike, spot the cameo Petra, woops where did the feels come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Jean justhasto sneak a glance at Eren's new boyfriend - why is he so invested in this crude shorty? Their first face-to-face meeting goes right down the drain. From there on, the only way should be up, right? Wrong. Jean is long not done embarrassing himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts), [seraphichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yukanol Fukov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109087) by [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26). 



> First of all, 1000 kisses to my waifu [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26) for letting me write this levijean spinoff to her amazing fic [Yukanol Fukov](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9109087/chapters/20705038)! I had so incredibly much fun adding my own bit to Russian cleaner Levi, because damn does he give me life.
> 
> Secondly, I am very much obliged to my other waifu [seraphichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan) for beta'ing this thing not only once, but twice, because when I was nearly finished I decided to rewrite large parts of it... thank you for your patience and input and quiet correction of my abysmal interpunctuation.

I don’t really have a reason to pick Eren up at home. Nevertheless, I insist, and I can hear the grin in the bastard’s voice when he finally agrees. 

He knows full well that curiosity is killing me, and he also knows he should indulge me a little. After all, I’ve hung up on him no less than three times to show him how pissed I am.

Eren and me, that’s an on-off thing. Every couple of weeks - or months - we meet, have mind-blowing sex, and go our separate ways again. Heck, I might as well spell it out, I’m his booty call, and not the only one. He’s not the only one for me either.

But this time considerably more months have passed since he last called me, and the reason is not his husband Erwin, but this new Russian plaything he’s been drooling over. Must be one hell of a lay if Eren neglects to pursue any other side affairs for so long. I’m a little miffed and keep him in suspense a while, but damn, I miss the bugger. Plus I need to know what kind of sex god Eren has landed himself.

So now I’m standing on his doorstep and waiting to get a glimpse at this wondrous being.

Oh yes, and at Eren.

When the door swings open my jaw drops. This is nothing like what I’ve expected. Sure, the man _is_ a looker. Glossy black hair frames a face that holds all the famed Russian beauty - dark eyes, high cheekbones, elegantly curved lips. A jawline sharp enough to cut your arm off. Black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt cling to a form that speaks of hard physical work. But Lord, there’s so _little_ to look at. The bloke doesn’t even reach to my shoulders. Plus the scowl that looks like it’s etched into his face by years of practice nearly has me scampering for the safety of the sidewalk. 

“Yes?” he huffs. “What you want?”

The fuck? Do I look like some traveling salesman?

“I’m Eren’s date,” I grit out, more than a tad pissed.

He leans in the doorway and crosses his arms. “I doubt that.”

“What?”

“Eren has _good_ taste. And you…” he lets the sentence trail off and has the nerve to rake his eyes up and down my frame.

I’m going to strangle him. I don’t care who he is, or how pretty he may be underneath that frown, he has just signed his own testament. His sorry ass is only saved by Eren appearing behind his shoulder like a Jack-in-the-box.

“Hi, Jean! What’s up here?”

“Eren, hello. Your…friend here seems to think that insults are an appropriate way of introducing yourself.”

Eren turns to shorty, questioning. “Levi?”

“Your friend has no humour. I only joke.” Levi may _say_ that he’s joking, but his eyes speak a different language. Cool and disparaging.

Eren rolls his eyes at our display of ruffled feathers and makes introductions. Then he pecks Levi goodbye on the cheek and drags me down the front steps.

We go out for a light dinner and catch up. Eren swears that Levi isn’t usually like this, and most of the conversation seems to revolve around the obscure little man. I must admit that as much as it peeves me it piques my interest as well. I’ve seen many of his crushes come and go - the level of commitment to his lovers varies - but I’ve never seen Eren this smitten with anyone besides Erwin. What does he see in this tiny ball of foul mood?

Eren starts with what I already know. At first, Levi had been hired by Erwin to clean their house because, with both their full time jobs, they couldn’t keep up with it. Then the lecherous duo had taken a liking to the hot booty scrubbing away at their floors. One thing led to another, and Levi made an admiringly smooth transition from trying to wrap his head around the lace panties he kept on finding in the laundry to sharing Eren and Erwin’s bed. Turned out he was woefully inexperienced, but an incredibly talented and docile student.

“He...tops Erwin?” I mumble into my sorbet, impressed. “That must be a sight to behold.”

Eren leans closer with a devious grin. “I swear I’ve seen sides of my husband I never knew existed. All Levi needs to do is spout Russian and Erwin all but rolls over. I have no idea what he says - he could be reciting the stock prices from the _Pravda_ for all I care, but from his mouth it sounds like absolute filth.” His eyes glaze over dreamily.

That’s one of the games we play - Eren loves to rile me up with snippets of the things he does with his other partners. Not that I’m jealous, but it gives me a smug satisfaction to shut him up about whoever he uses to bait me with and make him scream _my_ name instead. Tonight, however, I can’t stop myself from squeezing every dirty detail that Eren is willing to share out of him. Much later, while he picks up his clothes that are strewn all over my apartment, he asks me with a shit-eating grin if he should give Levi my number.

I kick him out.

A week later I get a text from Eren asking me about my free days. Since I assume he might want another date, I don’t think much of it. Only when the doorbell rings a couple of days later and I open it not to Eren, but to an aproned Levi with a cleaning caddy, do I realise I’ve been set up. I’m thankful I opted for wearing more than just my boxers.

“Eren told me you need cleaner,” Levi mutters as he breezes past me. 

“Oh, did he?” I muse. I pride myself in keeping the place in order, and about the last thing I need in my life is a professional cleaner.

Levi reaches up - having to stand on his tippy toes - and unashamedly runs a finger over the top of the door frame. It comes away covered in dust. He regards me with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, okay, maybe the place _could_ do with some dusting,” I mutter, and I hate the way my ears heat up. Suddenly I’m seven years old again and my mom is inspecting my “tidied” bedroom only to be buried under a landslide of toys I had shoved into the closet.

If he notices my embarrassment he chooses to ignore it and walks right past me to take a quick tour of the place. Kitchen, lounge, bathroom, bedroom.

“Three hours,” he says matter-of-factly as he dons a bandana and snaps on a pair of gloves. “You have vacuum cleaner?”

I spend the next two hours avoiding him and sending death threats to Eren’s phone. By the time he drones through the lounge with the vacuum - constantly banging against the skirting boards like the asshole he is - I have a pounding headache and a longing for tea. As a way of peace offering, I ask him if he’d like some. He asks for mint.

I get out two large glass mugs and tea infusers and spoon mint leaves into them. Then I add the hot water and bring the mugs to the lounge. At the threshold, I nearly drop them.

Levi has nonchalantly pulled my desk from its place to hoover underneath and behind it. Maybe I should point out that “desk” in this context means “lumbering mahogany monstrosity that threw out three person’s backs on moving day.” Not something you might expect in a young man’s apartment, I know, but it’s a family heirloom - or rather family curse. After finishing his cleaning task, Levi switches off the vacuum and wrestles the desk back into position. The shorty is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. The muscles in his arms, back, and legs flex and stretch admirably underneath his clothes. With a final grunt he shoves the desk against the wall.

_Sweet lord, just like that please shove me against - oh no. Fuck. Dangerous territory._

I shake my head against the intruding images just as Levi turns around and notices me. He comes over and accepts his mug, and the sight of the infusers brings something like a ghost of a smile to his face - a small octopus is holding his tea leaves, while a whale bobs in my mug.

“You drink a lot of tea, Jean?” he frowns and hesitates. “It’s Jean, isn’t it?” he uses the French pronunciation of my name, and I nod.

“I’m half French on my mother’s side.”

 _Now_ he’s getting lively. “Tu parles français?” His French is a lot better than his English, and we end up chatting quite amiably.

The chirping of his mobile interrupts us. He fishes it out of his pocket and checks the caller ID. I gesture to go ahead, and he mutters an apology as he takes the call. “Business”, he mouths at me and turns away while a shrill voice on the other end warbles something. To my surprise, he answers in what I assume must be Russian, prattling on at a speed that makes me dizzy. It sounds nice, though, and I grin at the memory of Erwin’s newly discovered language kink.

I sip my tea and gaze out the window, not really paying attention to the unintelligible conversation behind me until my ears pick up an English name amidst the flood. At first I think I misheard, but there it is again - the name of a bar that is quite close by. So much for business call. I grin into my mug and file this little information away for later.

After the tea he rumbles around my place for another hour or so. I kindly inform him that Eren has agreed to handle the bill. He has in no way, but that is something the two of them can settle between themselves. I have no intention of coughing up for this little prank.

“Any free evenings this week?” I ask as Levi gets ready to leave.

He frowns. “Friday. But I’m meeting friends. So, no.”

“Calm down, I was only trying to be nice. Or do you want me to ask you out? If you put on a more friendly face, I might even do that.”

“ _Bête_.” He bristles and clutters down the stairwell with his caddy.

I laugh and close the door. Now I know where he’ll be Friday night. This will be fun.

**********

Not so much fun after all, I think as I lean against the wall outside the bar and clutch my aching stomach.

“Don’t throw up on me,” Levi says and casually leans against the wall next to me.

“You’d deserve it for punching me in the gut,” I wheeze.

He shrugs. “Don’t pounce people from behind.”

Admittedly, that may not have been one of my best ideas. But when I found Levi in the bar, he was dancing and looked utterly delectable. The little redhead he was dancing with spotted me over Levi’s shoulder as I moved up against him and started laughing, which confused me a little. What confused me even more was that Levi pressed right back into me, wriggling his ass against my groin. He tipped his head to my shoulder and griped: “Not _again_ , Eren, fuck you,” and reached up to tangle his fingers in my hair. The second his fingers reached my undercut, however, he realised I was not Eren, whirled around, and punched me square in the stomach. There was enough force behind the hit to make me double over like a pocket knife. And to make matters even worse a horde of very large, and very hostile looking, men materialised around me. One picked me up by my shirt collar and asked Levi something in Russian, no doubt wanting to know if I was giving him any trouble.

Oh fuck. Goodbye, mother, I hope they will make it quick and refrain from cutting off my limbs one at a time. If I’m lucky they’ll just throw me into the Thames with my feet in a bucketful of concrete.

But Levi, blessed Levi, recognised me and, what’s more, saved me from payback. He shook his head and told them something that made them all look at me and laugh. The sandy-haired giant holding me up snorted, put me down, and slapped my shoulder in a gesture that was meant to be friendly, but had me doubling over again.

The men dispersed, and Levi grabbed my upper arm and briskly marched me outside. Where we currently still are.

“So…you thought I was Eren?” I manage a while later.

“Mhm. He did that one time. Drunk as fuck.”

“I’m sorry. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Your problem is you think with your dick. _Bête_.”

“Oh come on - “

“You do,” he says, stepping forward and standing in front of me. Very closely, I might add. The proximity is making it incredibly hard to breathe. “You think with your dick and you want me.” 

Sod this. I grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him in for a kiss. He makes a surprised sound but responds eagerly. It’s nothing tender or exploring, it’s hungry and vicious and a tad angry.

When Levi finally breaks away for air, he smirks. “You like it rough, huh?” He nudges a knee between my thighs, presses me against the wall, and lifts my legs around his waist as if I weigh nothing. We’re in front of the bar - at any moment someone could come outside or pass by in a car, but right now I give exactly zero shits. There’s still a dull ache in my stomach, the rough surface of the wall scrapes against my back, and his fingers dig painfully into my thighs, but it’s worth it for the delicious friction that has me hard in record time.

I dive for his throat, but he pulls away and glowers. Okay. No marking up then. Spoilsport. A car drives by, the passengers hanging out the windows with wolf whistles and chanted profanities. This serves as the probably necessary cold shower to snap us back to reality. For me, at least. Levi looks remarkably unaffected, and if it wasn’t for the semi pressing into my groin he could just as well be discussing the weather. He lets me down again.

“Uh…maybe we should continue indoors?”

Levi nods and fishes out his phone as he follows me, possibly texting his friends. A minute later my own phone practically explodes. Eren. I scroll through a fuckton of texts that consist mostly of leering emojis and innuendo. A step behind me, Levi chuckles.

“Did you have to tell him _now_?” I sneer.

“Communication, Jean. I always tell my boyfriends what I do.”

“Well you can tell him that I have condoms at home, that I’m clean and sober, and that I’ll rip his fucking head off if he doesn’t stop blowing up my phone.”

When we arrive at my house, I just barely slam the door shut with my foot before we’re clawing at each other’s clothes and stumbling in the general direction of my bedroom, tripping over furniture and bumping into doorposts on the way. Thankfully, my phone has fallen silent, because if Eren would play the cockblock now, so help me I'd curbstomp him without any remorse.

“How do you want -” I manage to mutter between kisses while he bunches my shirt up. He stills in his movements, blinking up at me.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he says, a question mark hanging in the air, as if he’s unsure whether he’s read the signs right.

I grin. “Thank fuck. I sure was hoping tonight I’d get bent over my own furniture and pounded into next week.”

Levi pulls the shirt over my head - well, he tries to, but he can’t reach up far enough and makes an indignant little huff. Laughing, I get rid of it myself and make quick work of the remaining clothes. My jeans are undone and pretty much slip off my hips by themselves anyway. As I wriggle out of my boxers Levi pauses for a moment in shedding his own clothes.

“Not bad.”

I open my mouth, but whatever snark I may have come up with is lost in the rush of blood to my more southern regions at the sight of a nearly naked Levi.

Granted he’s still short and he’s not bulking with muscle. But he doesn’t need to be. Like, ants don’t bulk with muscles but can still carry a hundredfold of their own weight. Okay maybe the ant metaphor is a little mean, but he is lean and sinewy and his body speaks of barely contained strength.

“Holy shit.” I dive for the lube and condoms in my nightstand, but as soon as I have the items Levi wrestles them from my fingers, and I find myself spun around and pushed over the backrest of the small armchair I have in my bedroom for reading. My heart skips with anticipation and excitement, and I’m certainly not going to complain. Because he was spot-on in his perception that I want him to fuck me, and I want it rough.

There is some rustling behind me, then I feel a hand on my hip and another dipping between my asscheeks. Levi doesn’t waste any time, I’ll have to give him that, but when he nudges the tip of one finger inside me, I’m reminded that it’s been a while.

“You don’t bottom often, do you?” he asks, and I shake my head and let out a breath.

From there on, he’s surprisingly gentle, almost affectionate in a way I didn’t think him capable of. He strokes my cock slowly, presses kisses to my spine, shoulders, and neck. Scrapes his teeth over my skin every now and again, sucks bruises here and there to distract me from the growing stretch as he presses one finger after the other inside me. Occasionally he adds a little more lube and kisses me silly until I relax and the sensation transforms from uncomfortable to pleasurable. From pleasurable to welcome. From welcome to _please just fuck me already_.

After what feels like an eternity he deems me ready, and once again I’m spun around and, this time, pinned against the wall. Seems like my unspoken wish of being fucked against it will be granted. The gods of good fortune truly must be smiling on me today.

As Levi reaches for the condoms, I take a first real glance at what he’s got in store for me, and holy fuck does his dick look delicious. I can’t help it - I drop to my knees and take him into my mouth in one swift go. He lets out a surprised moan that sounds truly pornographic, drops the condoms and buries his fingers in my hair. So far he’s been in charge, but it looks like I can take him apart, too, if I want to.

He has the cleanest smell and taste to him that I’ve ever encountered, but not clinically so. It’s something pure and fresh and addictive. His fingers tug at my hair, indecisive between trying to pull me away or urging me on. But much as I like giving head, especially to someone who’s so enthusiastic about it, I have other plans for us. So, after only a few teasing bobs of my head, I pull off and get up, and press the dropped condoms back into his hand.

For the first time tonight Levi doesn’t look completely composed. The slight flush on his cheeks and the teeth marks on his lower lip make him look even more attractive. He makes quick work of rolling on the condom and lubing up, and the dangerous glint in his eyes gives me only a second to brace myself before he swiftly hoists me up.

Again Levi goes surprisingly slow and gentle. Enters me with unhurried, measured thrusts; pays attention to every gasp and whine; nips and licks along my neck and jaw; lets his tongue glide into my mouth.

Once I give him the go-ahead, however, all consideration is null and void, and I’m fucked just as hard as I could wish for. Every thrust knocks the breath out of me. My fingers find no purchase on the wall, so I just cling to him for dear life. The room is filled with slapping skin, grunts and gasps, the rhythmic thuds of him pounding me into the wall. I hate to admit it, but I’m adding a lot of breathy moans and cries to the mix. Damn it’s been a long time since I’ve been fucked this good. Nothing embarrassing in letting him know how amazing it feels. The kind of looks I’ll get from my neighbours tomorrow don’t really concern me right now.

Levi bites my neck to get my attention. “Not…going to last…long,” he warns me, “fuck, feels so good…”

I reach down between us and jerk my dick in time with his rapid thrusts. With how wound up I am it doesn’t take long before the pleasure and heat inside me reaches a boiling point. My legs tighten around him in a vice grip, but he doesn’t complain. I love that moment when you teeter on the edge of orgasm - everything is tense and white-hot and still and so _perfect_.

“Come on, Jean, come for me,” Levi encourages me and kisses me again, desperate and sloppy and just barely holding it together, and it’s enough to finally let the tension snap. He fucks me right through my climax while I shudder and tremble and fucking _scream_. Thankfully for my overstimulated ass it only takes him a couple more thrusts before he comes too, moaning against my neck and digging his fingers painfully into my thighs, no doubt leaving another set of pretty bruises.

I’m going to look like a wreck tomorrow.

We stay like this for a short moment, panting, his softening dick still inside of me. Once he sets me back down and we separate, however, Levi is all business again. He looks at our sticky stomachs with a grimace and goes to discard the condom. I hear him rummaging in the bathroom, no doubt cleaning up, and head to the kitchen on wobbly legs to get some water. We meet again in the bedroom doorway - me with the drinks, him with a wet washcloth and a towel for me.

We collapse on the bed, clean up and hydrate, and he’s getting endearingly awkward again. How did someone this socially inept end up with butterfly Eren and Mr Smooth Operator Erwin? While he may be comfortable with them, I get the impression that his former experiences consisted mostly of one night stands where you’re supposed to get dressed and leave as soon as you’re done. I don’t exactly fit into that category, so he’s at a loss with how to handle me, with what I might expect of him. Cuddle? Sleep? Leave?

I decide to put him back into his comfort zone and sass him. Since the overall mood for this encounter can be tagged as “consensual hatefuck”, I might just as well get the most out of it. Who knows, if I piss him off enough maybe I’ll receive another pounding. The thought gives me a pleasant little tingle.

“So, with how much Eren is dribbling over you I thought you surely must be some boy wonder. I had no idea I bargained for a two pump chump instead.”

He stills mid-sip, glass perched to his lips. Then he sets it back on the nightstand, very slowly and deliberately, and turns back to face me. “Pardon?” he says, calmly, but there’s an irritated little twitch in his eyebrow.

“I mean, it wasn’t _bad_ , but, you know,” I mimic looking at a watch, “ how long was it, ten minutes? And, well, I know Eren is…demanding. I wouldn’t have thought him to settle with the pony express.”

His hands clench into fists. “Seems like it was enough to make you scream like a whore.”

I inspect my fingernails. “Oh, well, I didn’t want to dishearten you when you were _trying_ so damn hard.”

Before I can even blink, he’s on top of me and has my arms pinned to the mattress.

“Maybe I can’t go long, but I can go many times. I can fuck you all night, _bolván_ ,” he growls and pointedly ruts his hips against me, and, lord help me, he’s indeed hard again. Has he never heard that refractory period is a _thing_? If he has, he must have decided this concept doesn’t apply to him. 

Levi sees me swallow and grins. His grin is filthy and dark and promises that he not only can but _will_ fuck me however many times it takes to shut me up. Brilliant.

In no time I find myself on all fours as he knees my legs further apart. I’m still loose from our first round, so, after just a little fingering that is more for teasing me than anything else, he buries himself inside, knocking the wind out of me. It’s positively exciting how much strength this shorty has to effortlessly manhandle and wrestle me into any position he likes. Again he pauses for me to give him any sign of discomfort or disagreement. Like hell I would - I have him exactly where I want him. I wriggle my hips at him, and he pulls out. I’m about to protest when he slams back in, and from then on he sets a fast pace. I’m still oversensitive, all the pressure and friction sending electric shocks up my spine, and my legs shake. One hand holds my hips up in a firm grip - more bruises, a dim part of me thinks - and it takes me a while to register that all the wanton whines and moans I hear are coming from myself. The fact that his other hand firmly strokes my dick in all the right ways doesn’t exactly help to form a coherent thought.

Dammit, we’re only fucking for the second time - and both times in one night, mind you - but it feels like he’s known my body much longer than that. He must be highly attentive to read me like this, to wring so much pleasure out of me. Eren mentioned that Erwin and him had to teach Levi how to _enjoy_ sex, instead of simply having it, but right now I find that hard to believe. Because Levi sure as hell enjoys taking me apart. He’s given up the thrusting in favor of rolling his hips torturously and grinding deep inside of me. 

Grinding so deep and so good, and now his thumb is circling the head of my cock, and _oh shit I’m going to come I’m going to -_

Before I can even say anything it’s already happening, and I buck helplessly into his hand as my orgasm washes over me, so intense I fear I’m going to pass out.

“Huh, that was quick,” Levi says. “Now who is pony express, _lóšad_?”

“Shut up,” I hiss and bury my burning face in the pillows. _Fuck. Shit. Damn_. I could just about die from embarrassment. Damn that shorty for pushing all my buttons and making me come in minutes like a horny brat with no self control.

Speaking of self control, I’m going to need that now. The dick that’s still in my ass feels very hard and very eager and nowhere near finishing. Looks like I’ll have to grit my teeth for a while.

But much to my surprise, Levi gently pulls out and helps my lie down on my side so I don’t land in my own come. Then he wraps an arm around my waist and swiftly jerks himself off.

Once he’s finished and his breath evens out a little, I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder.

“What was that for? You didn’t need to stop…”

He just looks at me as if I’m crazy. “What, keep fucking you after you’ve come? That’s awful. I’d never do that unless someone asks for it. Did you want me to?”

“Not really, no.”

“You shouldn’t bear something you don’t like.” He looks seriously concerned now, and I’m fucking blushing again. Prickly and gruff as he may always act, he’s in fact all kindness and decency, and it keeps blindsiding me.

I turn around to face him, and he catches a glimpse of the wet spot on the sheets, wrinkles his nose in distaste at the sight of the impressive mess. “Jesus, what a load.”

“I can hardly help it when you abuse my prostate like that,” I bristle and he laughs.

“Can I take a shower?” he asks. “I feel gross.”

“Give me a minute, we can shower together.”

“But I -” he starts to argue and tries to get up, but I pull him flush against me and throw a leg over his. He stiffens a little.

“Levi, you nearly fucked me into a stupor. Will it kill you to rest a moment before we clean up?”

He complies with a huff and relaxes in my arms. His body is the perfect size to spoon. At least, as long as he’s the little spoon. I snicker to myself and drift off.

A sharp jab to my rib cage jerks me from blissful nothingness. 

“You snore,” Levi grouches. “You reek. And you drool in my hair.”

I take a sniff and have to agree. The room, the bed, and both of us reek of sex and sweat. Now that I’m conscious again, I notice that he’s all but squirming in my grasp, and that thirty minutes have passed. From what Eren’s told me, I know how important cleanliness is to Levi, and the poor bloke must have been bearing with it for as long as he could just so I could take a nap.

The thought of Levi making such a kind gesture for me lets a hesitant little butterfly spread its wings in my chest. _Uh-oh. Very dangerous territory._

“Thanks for letting me sleep,” I mumble sheepishly into his hair, and he gives my arm a little squeeze. Then he ushers me into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower as if this was his own place. I pull him along with me.

“Why do you want to shower together?” he asks, that small frown back in place.

I shrug. “Why not? We got dirty together, we can get clean together.”

He mutters something and digs through the bottles of body wash, but even with his face turned away from me I detect a hint of pink on his cheeks. Utterly adorable.

My choice of cosmetics is not to his tastes and he starts getting mouthy. I can’t take another round of sex to shut him up, so the next best option is kissing him. As I do that I grope behind his back for a bottle of herbal shampoo and soap up his hair, and - _oh fuck_. Suddenly everything is soft and warm and filled with the smell of lemon balm and verbena, and when the hell did our kisses turn from rough and challenging to slow and gentle?

Everything inside me is screaming _Abort Mission_. Because…because this a Bad Idea, because I _know_ I can’t handle sweet kisses. It gives me butterflies and makes me fall in love and all sorts of stupid things I don’t really need right now. And because I only wanted to satisfy my curiosity and get Levi out of my system. I need him out of my shower and out of my house and to send him on his merry way again.

Because this would be stupid and complicated and lord knows I _hate_ stupid and complicated things.

But his lips on mine are sweet and intoxicating, and for once he feels soft and pliant against me. I remember the small glimpses of his gentleness I got, and now I know I’m seriously screwed because I don’t want this to end tonight. I want to know what we’re capable of when we’re not dead set on destroying each other, and I want to know what’s underneath the composure that I only got to dent the surface of. I see in his eyes that he’s just as perplexed at this turn of events as me.

“You can. Uhm. You can stay for breakfast, if you want to. Or would you rather go home now? I can call you a taxi.”

“So thoughtful,” he teases, and considers for a moment, expression inscrutable like always. Then he says: “Breakfast is fine.”

“Good.” I turn off the water and pass him a towel. “Means I don’t have to change the sheets alone.”

Sleeping with strangers is neither comfortable nor romantic, but we make do. The next morning I wake up to the aroma of fresh tea and find his boxer-clad figure raiding the fridge.

Whether I fuck him on the kitchen table and pay him back on some of the array of bruises he’s left on me, is up to your imagination. All I’ll say is that when he leaves, he tugs his shirt collar up high and scowls at me.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” I coo and rub the crease between his eyebrows with my thumb. “One of these days the clock will strike when you pull such a face and - oh wait, that already happened.”

There it is again, that fractal of a smile that shows more in his eyes than on his lips. Maybe he won’t kill me for what I’m going to say next.

“Levi, if you’re up for it, I’d like a follow-up some time...What do you think?”

He pulls his phone out without a second thought - I try to ignore the giddy little flip of my stomach - and asks for my number. I lean over his shoulder as I tell him. I’m not trying to pry, I’m just curious whether he uses cyrillic or latin on his phone.

“‘ _lóšad_.’ What does that mean? I remember you called me that.”

“Oh, that’s just an endearment. Like _bolván_.” Levi kisses my cheek and sets off.

I close the door and smile to myself. Lóšad. Bolván. Sounds nice. I could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Правда (Pravda): Russian newspaper ("truth")  
> bête (French): idiot  
> болван (bolván) (Russian): blockhead  
> ло́шадь (lóšad) (Russian): horse
> 
> **********  
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
